Annie Cresta's Games
by crylaughhope
Summary: This is Annie's games  70th hunger games  Enjoy and please tell me what you think :D
1. The Reapings Annie POV

**I do not own any of the characters or the Hunger Games :) **

Annie's POV

It seems just like yesterday I was dancing in the shimmering sunlight, the waves keeping the rhythm and the feeling in the wind made you feel like you are on top of the world. I wish I could dwell in this moment forever. Giggling with my friends, catching food and going on picnics. It's a pity today is the reapings are today.

Everything is silent as our escort reaches into the bowl of girls names. I can hear someone cough, another person sighs and then Melinda, our escort pulls out a slip of paper. "Annie Cresta" she calls out, "You are very fortunate to be a tribute in the 70th annual Hunger Games, please step forward onto the stage." I just stood there silent, not moving at all until someone nudges me and whispers in my ear, "Annie they called your name."

I walked onto the stage, trying to keep my confusion from showing on my face. "Are there any volunteers?" asks Melinda, but despite being a career district everyone remains silent. I see my friends, an excat mirror of my emotions displayed on their faces, in their eyes they are saying sorry. I nod understanding that they are needed here, that I would never ever want to see them in these least I get to have Finnick Odair and Mags Seawater as mentors, I may have a chance to survive… My train of thought is interrupted when I hear a familiar name, one that I have used many times, a name that I thought would be there to say goodbye to me but instead he is coming with me. The person who the name belongs to is Daniel Amico...

He walks onto the stage, starring into my eyes with sadness knowing that he will have to kill me. The fact is that I don't stand a chance at winning, I might have before but I could never win now, not when winning would mean my best friend being dead. Even if I wanted to, I can't because now I have been marked as weak as there are now tears flowing from my face. I will be lucky to survive the blood bath, I will be one of the first people to die. Well it was nice knowing you district 4 with your beautiful ocean and majestic sunsets, that light up the whole sky, I think to myself.

I catch Melinda starring at me, with a saddened expression but then she snaps back, remembering that she must not get attached to people as this is her job. I take a good look at her, taking in her green hair and slightly blue tinged face. She is wearing an orange suit, it looks like she is trying to mimic the sunset but it isn't working… I smile at the thought of never seeing her ever again, of never seeing the reaping ever again, never seeing innocent children fighting to the death. The thought filled me with a strange kind of happiness, maybe this was the reason I was chosen?


	2. Goodbyes Annie POV

_Also laughing with my friends were my two beautiful sisters. Marina and Ocean, they are both older than me but despite this we are like best friends, we can never be separated…_

I run my hand through the brown, soft leather. Remembering how we have one nearly the exact same except it is a deep blue, the colour of the ocean of a stormy night. I also remember how my sisters and I, when were were little, would pretend we were swimming on it, the smell of the leather brings back these memories and makes me surprisingly calm. I am ready to face the goodbyes.

My mother and father come in first they hold me while I cry, that is all we do until the Peacekeepers motion for them to go as time is up. They tell me that they love me and that I **_will_** come back home. I try and to tell them that I won't not when my best friend will have to die but they won't listen and it is useless to try and explain, especially when this is my last time with them. The last thing I tell them is that I love them and then they go out.

My next visitors are my friends, which make me nervous that my sisters won't be saying goodbye to me but they assure me that they are outside, making something very special. My friends try and say sorry but I cut them off before they have a chance. I tell them that they are needed more than I am and that I couldn't bear to watch them on the screen, in the bloodbath of Cornucopia or starving to death or even worst being hunted as if they were an animal. They look at me sadly knowing that our time together has come to an end, I will miss them all dearly and as I tell them this the Peacekeepers motioned for them to go.

Lastly my two beautiful sisters come in, for some strange reason they are smiling. Are they happy about this? I should know not to doubt my sisters cos as soon as I think this they pull out a beautiful shell necklace.  
>"Annie, you know how we made up different shells for our friends and ourselves, well we found all those shells and we made it into a necklace for you." says Marina.<br>At this I start to tear up again, I am about to reach out for it until but Ocean goes on to talk.  
>"You also know our districts lucky charm."<br>How could I not know it, our districts lucky charm are five shells which have a natural blue and green tinge shaped into a sea flower. These shells are extremely rare, hence the reason they are thought to be so lucky.  
>"Well we ran around looking for them and we found them just in time." Ocean continued while Marina revealed the rest of the necklace, in the centre was the sea flowers made out of these rare shells. I gasped as I understood that they wanted me to wear this as a token.<br>"This is magical, thank you so much." I said as they fastened the necklace around my neck.  
>"You have to come home, promise?" asked Marina.<br>And without thinking, I nodded. Then our time was up, we said our goodbyes and once they left I buried my head in the leather and let it take me away, back to those day when we were free.


	3. The Decision Finnick POV

**Note : Sorry this chapter is sooo short, I will try and update it soon :) I hope you enjoy this story and please review it and share please! If you have any ideas just tell me in the review and if you want me to look at a story just say sooooo! :) **

* * *

><p>Finnick's POV of the Reaping<p>

Annie Cresta, Annie Cresta, Annie Cresta... the name keeps on echoing in my head. Why her? Why not some one else? This is not fair! But then again the Reaping aren't fair. But why? Why are they taking her away? I have seen her a few times, dancing on the sand and laughing as one of her sisters falls into the water. Her face shining as the sun reflected off the drops that had landed so carefully on her perfect face. She caught my looking at her once, this was the only time our eyes meet. It was for a brief second, but that is all I needed to know that I loved her.

She hangs out with this guy called Daniel but from what I see they are just friends, very close friends and now they are going into the arena kill each other. This will be hard for her, but I can only bring one out alive and I choose her! We will be with each other forever!


End file.
